


Angel Starsky

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First published in the SHarecon 2014 zine. The zine is now on line  <a href="http://starskyhutcharchive.net/viewstory.php?sid=2071">HERE</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Starsky

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Flamingo and her flock for the wonderful con, zine and all around heck of a good time.nks, 
> 
> My art was an inspiration for the talented [PRZED](http://archiveofourown.org/users/przed/pseuds/PR%20Zed) to write this story! I was so chuffed to have somebody do this. Thanks, Zed. :) The story is [HERE](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/advent/2014/calendar/?p=58)!


End file.
